Conventional attachment mechanisms such as mechanical fasteners, clasps, and so forth typically require an externally accessible attaching feature on the electronic device to mate with a corresponding attaching feature on the accessory device. This arrangement can detract from the overall look and feel of the handheld computing device as well as add unwanted weight and complexity as well as degrade the appearance of the hand held computing device.